Before the Discovery
by iswearimbritish
Summary: The story before Harry found out he was a wizard. R&R! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any other characters belonging to the author J.K. Rowling. Too bad...  
  
Before the Discovery  
  
Chapter One:

A young boy sat quietly in the corner of the tidy living room watching a boy who was quite larger than him but around the same age bickering with a very large man.  
  
"I want a new toy!" complained the fat boy.  
  
"Yes, yes of course, Dudley, as soon as I get the chance we can..." the large man began.  
  
"Not later, NOW!" cried Dudley, his face burning red with anger and his second chin wiggling as he shook his head in frustration.  
  
The small boy in the corner sat still through the argument. To be truthful he was very glad they were not paying any attention to him, everyone would just become infuriated with him instead. No, the boy felt quite content on just watching his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley fight. In fact he rather enjoyed it, but just as Dudley's face started turning a peculiar shade of purple, Aunt Petunia stuck her head in the living room.  
  
"What's going on here?" she inquired in her high pitched voice that sounded suspicious.  
  
"Mommy!" whined Dudley, as he carried his fat legs to his mother as fast as he could, "I want a new toy but Daddy won't get me one."  
  
Aunt Petunia held out her arms and embraced his pudgy son, "It's okay sweetheart," she said soothingly. Then she shot a death glare at Uncle Vernon who just stood there looking utterly bewildered.  
  
"Well dear," Uncle Vernon said finally, seeing that his wife wanted an explanation, "you and I know how much I love and care for Dudley and how wonderful a child he is..."  
  
At this the quiet boy in the corner rolled his eyes, _'right...wonderful'_ he almost snorted at the remark but held back the urge because he didn't want to draw attention to himself.  
  
Uncle Vernon continued his long explanation, "I would get him a toy this moment but I'm dreadfully busy."  
  
With that Aunt Petunia snapped her gaze off her husband and onto her son.  
  
"Yes dear," she said to him, the she immediately gave Dudley her devoted attention "Dudley hunny, I know you want a new toy but we can't right now it just isn't possible."  
  
"NOW!" screamed Dudley, he was determined to get his own way.  
  
"Hunny please," Aunt Petunia said anxiously, she didn't want the neighbors to hear all the yelling, "Here, how's about we get you two new toys instead of one later on, I promise."  
  
Dudley scrunched his chubby face as if he were in thought. "Fine," he finally answered, but he still didn't feel fully content.  
  
After a moments pause Uncle Vernon broke the silence. "Well, uh-hemm, back to work," and he walked off towards the study. Aunt Petunia left without saying a word in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Dudley and the boy in the corner alone.  
  
Dudley hadn't noticed him before, but now that he did he figured he vent some of his anger out onto the scrawny kid. Dudley turned to the boy and asked with a sly smile that spread across his face, "What are you doing sneaking around, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up from his spot in the corner at the sound of his name, but said nothing.  
  
"What's the matter Harry? Can't talk? To stupid to say anything!" Dudley laughed his voice growing louder and more taunting as he spoke.  
  
"Leave me alone, Dudley," Harry said at last, he really hated the teasing his cousin inflicted on him daily.  
  
"Oh so finally Harry talks!" Dudley exclaimed, laughing even harder now.  
  
Harry stood up cautiously and made a move for the door in an attempt to escape Dudley's annoying voice. _'Calm down, calm down...'_ Harry kept telling himself.  
  
"Hey where are you going, scared?"  
  
Harry turned slowly to his cousin trying greatly to supress his anger that was building up inside. It wouldn't be good to get upset at Dudley, because he would cry to his parents. Then Uncle Vernon would punish Harry severely. "Leave-me-alone," Harry said at last through clenched teeth.  
  
Dudley laughed hysterically seeing that he was getting his cousin really annoyed, "I always knew you were a sissy!" With that Dudley began singing loudly the lyrics to an all too familiar song.  
  
_Harry, Oh Harry, he really is quite a sissy.  
  
He runs away, he's always a fool, and he never gets away!  
  
Harry, oh Harry, he really is quite ugly!  
  
His pants are torn, his glasses are broken, and he never does a thing..._  
  
At this Harry ran out of the living room trying his best to drown out Dudley's song, but he could still hear it clearly. Infuriated, he rushed to the front door opened it roughly then slammed it shut.  
  
To lazy to move after Harry, Dudley simply plopped himself on the nearest chair.  
  
Outside, everything seemed much calmer. It really was a beautiful day; the sun was shinning brightly and big fluffy clouds floated above in the amazing blue sky. Harry was surprised how quickly he was able to calm down just by looking up at the sky's calm appearance. Without much thought Harry began to walk down the block ignoring the disapproving glances neighbors gave him about his oversized hand-me-down clothes.  
  
Before Harry knew it he had reached a deserted park. He took a seat in the one of the swings and began to slowly rock back and forth. Harry absolutely hated his Aunt, Uncle, and his cousin. He knew that sounded harsh but it was true. When Harry was a baby both his parent's died in horrible car accident, and so the Dursley's took him in.  
  
They'd always mention how much of a burden Harry was and how kind they were about taking care of him. Yet, the Dursleys never paid much attention to Harry and when they did it was to punish him. Harry found himself constantly doing chores for Aunt Petunia, and having to endure Uncle Vernon's long lectures on how to be a 'good boy' (which usually meant stay out of the way especially when guests were over!) Not to mention, fat Dudley's constant teasing.  
  
Harry let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky as if it had all the answers. He wished that he could have just one day with his parents. Harry wasn't even sure what they looked like, the Dursley's didn't keep any pictures of his parents and they never mentioned their names.  
  
The sun was slowly falling; Harry decided it was time to go back before the Dursley's noticed he was gone, besides tomorrow was a school day.  
  
_'Great'_ Harry thought sarcastically.  
  
He hated school, and there were many reasons why. If anyone thought the taunting he received from Dudley at the Dursley's house was bad, than it was unbearable at school. The kids made fun of him because he didn't have fashionable clothes or just because they felt like it. Not to mention his teachers thought he was born a failure. Maybe it was true, Harry was not really a great student either. At least school was going to end soon, then he have a long uneventful summer.  
  
After a short walk Harry finally came up to the dreaded house on Private Drive.

a/n: Okay, okay I know that was boring but stay with me I promise it will get more exciting. And the song lyrics were a bit stupid, but I wasn't sure want to write with those. Heh, at least I tried!  
  
PLEASE R&R! Oh and I am open to any suggestions you may have.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any other characters belonging to the author J.K. Rowling. Too bad...  
  
**Before the Discovery**  
  
Chapter Two:

* * *

Harry looked around his Aunt and Uncles' house. The car wasn't in the driveway telling him that they must have already left to get Dudley his two new toys. _'Fine with me,'_ thought Harry.  
  
He didn't mind the Dursley's were gone, but he couldn't help be a little annoyed and left out that Dudley always got toys. In Harry's opinion, Dudley was a loud, irritating, spoiled brat who didn't deserve anything.  
  
Harry shook his head as if to remove any thoughts of Dudley. He had to endure of him enough when he was here, better enjoy his time Dursley free.  
  
Harry made his way into the house moving straight for the kitchen. Dishes were pilled up, so Harry quickly began to clean them, besides he knew Aunt Petunia would demand him to do it anyway.  
  
As he put out away the last plate his stomach gave a loud growl, reminding him the he hadn't had anything to eat all day. Silently, Harry opened the fridge and made himself a peanut butter sandwich. He devoured it rapidly, then as he finished he wondered what he would do with the house to himself. Since Dudley normally took hours picking out his toys, making sure they were the most expensive ones he could find.  
  
Harry noiselessly cleaned up his dinner, and then he decided he would go look for a good book to read of maybe watch some television in the living room.  
  
Now Harry fully intended on going straight to the living room but as he headed towards it his attention was diverted elsewhere.  
  
There, the attic door stood.  
  
Harry had never been up in the attic, but he had always been curious what was in there exactly. The Dursley's held a strict rule that Harry wasn't aloud to go up in there, and if they were here Harry would have followed the rule without a doubt, but the truth was they weren't here. With a devious smile Harry opened the doorknob and pushed himself in.

* * *

The attic was dreadfully dusty and things were pilled everywhere. Harry noted how terribly dirty the attic was compared to the rest of the spotless house, and he found actually comforting, if you can believe that, because he wasn't surrounded by perfect cleanliness.  
  
Pushing aside a large spider web that hung in front of Harry's face he noticed a small chest that was lying in the back of the attic next to the only window. It was simple and didn't have anything special about it but for some reason it grabbed Harry's interest. Carefully he made his way to it, dodging spider webs and other piles of junk that stood in his path.  
  
When he reached the chest he noticed that it was locked with a rusty padlock. He lifted the lock up in his hand and found that even though it was old it was sturdy.  
  
_'Oh well,'_ Harry thought as he let go of the lock, _'it's not mine, it's the Dursley's, I shouldn't go breaking into other people's things.'_ Suddenly Harry looked up at where he was at; the fact was finally sinking in.  
  
_'Wait a minute, what am I doing here!? The Dursley's are bound to come back soon!'_  
  
With that, Harry turned planning on leaving. That was until something on the chest caught his attention. There seemed to be something written on it.  
  
Curious, Harry brushed away the dust so that he could clearly read what was written on the chest.  
  
His eyes opened wide with shock.

* * *

To his parents pleasure Dudley was all smiles. He kept glancing down at his two new toys. One was a remote car and the other was, of course, the latest and greatest gameboy.  
  
The Dursley's were in their car driving back to the house after their long shopping extravaganza that had taken hours in order to find Dudley's perfect presents.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had engaged themselves in juicy gossip about the neighbors. Aunt Petunia was about to tell Uncle Vernon that the Mursel's had recently ordered house cleaning for the first time, when a thought hit her head and the conversation took a sudden turn. "We left Harry alone in the house, he better not be snooping around. Being the nasty little boy he is."  
  
"Yes his so unlike our brilliant boy Dudley," agreed Uncle Vernon as he took his eyes of the road to give his son a smile. "But don't worry dear, Harry knows his place, and if he was found snooping there is sure to be strict punishment for him."  
  
Aunt Petunia nodded.  
  
The car ride continued on in silence, until Uncle Vernon pulled up the driveway to their orderly home of Number 4 on Private Drive.  
  
"We're home," he announced, then he stepped out of the car door and proceeded to walk up the sidewalk leading to their house with Aunt Petunia and Dudley following closely behind. Uncle Vernon inserted the key in the doorknob then as soon as it was unlocked he opened the door.

* * *

There, carved into the chest was Harry's mother's name, Lilly Potter.  
  
He couldn't believe it! Harry had thought the Dursley's had nothing of his late parents but here, here, was a whole chest devoted to his mother.  
  
Frantically, Harry searched around for a key to open the chest. After moments of searching his patience began to wear thin because of his shear excitement of the thought of opening the chest and his anxiousness knowing that the Dursley's would be arriving home soon.  
  
Finally, Harry found a wire hanger lying on the ground. _'This will have to do,'_ he thought as he hurriedly snatched it up and began to push the end of it into the lock. Harry twisted and turned the wire around inside the lock until at last he heard the satisfying sound of a _click_.  
  
The lock fell to the ground and Harry, who could barely hold down his enthusiasm, opened the chest.  
  
He had expected to find the chest full memorabilia about his mother, maybe even a few photographs or letters. To his dismay the chest contained only one item, a book.  
  
With trembling hands Harry reached for the lone item. He pulled the book out and after wiping away the dust he realized that it was not a book as he first thought, but a journal.  
  
Harry opened the first page to find that it was indeed his mother's journal. Again, he felt the overjoyed feeling and was just about to read the first entry when he noticed that outside the window the Dursley's car was pulling up in the driveway.  
  
Harry's happiness was quickly forgotten at the sight and was instead replaced with dread. The Dursley's couldn't find him up in the attic! _'They won't,'_ Harry told himself in attempt to calm down.  
  
Without a second thought, he quickly shut the chest and proceeded to put on the lock. As he was doing so he glanced out the window a second time, only to see that the Dursley's were making their way up to the house. Panic was filling Harry as he dashed down the stairs and hastily stuffed the journal under his oversized shirt, hoping that Uncle Vernon wouldn't notice.  
  
Harry reached for the door to exit the attic, practically jumped out of the room, and then he swiftly shut it behind him just as Uncle Vernon opened the door.  
  
Harry found himself starring face to face with his very large and intimidating uncle whose eyes were full of suspicion. "Hello," Harry said finally hoping he didn't sound too anxious.  
  
Uncle Vernon continued to glare at him, "What were you doing, boy?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really? Looks to me like you were doing something,"  
  
At this Harry felt his stomach give an uncomfortable lurch, Uncle Vernon hadn't seen him in the attic, or had he?  
  
"Are you going to answer?"  
  
Finally Harry found his voice and to his surprise it sounded very calm and collected.  
  
"I had just finished washing the dishes and was heading for the bathroom, unless it's some kind of crime to go, would please move and let me pass," said Harry pointing at the bathroom that was down the hallway Uncle Vernon was blocking.  
  
To Harry's relief Uncle Vernon moved to let Harry by, but he continued to glare at him with distrust.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said as he proceeded to walk to the bathroom, trying desperately to keep his cool demeanor.  
  
Once inside, Harry splashed his face with water in an attempt to calm down his nerves. Then he let out a long sign that was soon followed by a huge smile.  
  
He had done it! He had successfully disobeyed the Dursley's and he had gotten away with it! And, he had found his mother's old journal. Harry grinned once more; he was indeed very pleased with himself.  
  
After towel drying his face Harry pressed his ear against the bathroom door, so that he could hear where the Dursley's were. When the hallway sounded silent Harry tucked the journal once again under his shirt and peeked out the door checking to see if anyone was there. The hallway was empty, so Harry quietly tiptoed out and to his room under the stairs.  
  
His 'room' as the Dursley's called it, was actually a cupboard and was only large enough to fit Harry's tiny bed. It was uncomfortably small, and every time someone walked on the stairs dust and other things fell on top of Harry.  
  
Ignoring all this, Harry moved to the door. As soon as he was safely inside he shut the door behind him, pulled out his flashlight, and then continued to open the journal.

* * *

A/n: Phew! That was fun. Next chapter, Lilly's journal! I will update as soon as I can   
And once again, review! (It really is helpful!) 


End file.
